


everyone wants to watch us fuck

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/M, I REALLY don't want to work today, So here we are, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is how i process stress i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Or: Ben and Rey decide to get sex tips from AO3.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	everyone wants to watch us fuck

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is real stupid

“Rey?”

Ben looked up from the very important piloting-the-Millenium-Falcon work he was doing to see Rey sitting at his father’s old sabacc table, her datapad set up in front of her. She was frowning, which surprised Ben, since he’d just given her, like, five of the best orgasms of her life (if he did say so himself).

Normally when he gave her more than three orgasms in a single session she was smiling the rest of the day.

But that was definitely not a smile on her face, now.

Not at all.

Something was wrong. 

“What is it?” Ben switched a lever or whatever on the Millenium Falcon so it would be on auto-pilot for a minute and crossed over to where Rey was sitting. He was new at the whole boyfriend thing but he had quickly learned that when Rey was unhappy, he was unhappy. And the two of them had suffered more than enough unhappiness to last several lifetimes.

He needed to make her happy again, somehow. Which meant figuring out what was making her sad, now.

“Have you ever heard of a holonet site called  _ Archive of Our Own _ ?” she asked when he was sitting beside her.

Now it was Ben’s turn to frown. Only his frown was one of confusion, not of sadness. He was never sad anymore now that he had Rey in his life. 

“I can’t say that I have,” he admitted, reluctantly. He was familiar with most interstellar forms of communication. Or so he liked to think. It was imperative to stay on top of things like that if you wanted to keep three parsecs ahead of the people who were always trying to get him to rejoin the First Order. And his mother, who was always trying to get him to come home for dinner once in a while.

If there was something on the holonet he wasn’t familiar with…

Well.

He had a bad feeling that that could spell trouble for both of them.

“I think…” Rey paused, sounding uneasy. “I think you ought to see this, then.”

“What is it?” Ben asked.

“It’s like…” Rey paused again, and bit her bottom lip, her eyes getting that faraway look they always got every time she was trying hard to find the right words to say. (He loved how she looked right now, biting that plump bottom lip of hers. He loved everything about her.) “This site seems to be like an odd sort of library?”

“A library?” Now Ben was really confused. “Are you certain? I’ve never heard of a library called  _ Archive of our Own.” _

“Maybe calling it a library isn’t quite right,” Rey admitted. “But there are stories there, which is what made me think of the analogy. And they’re free. Tens of thousands of free stories. Millions, maybe. You can click on a little hyperlink and a story will pop right up on your datapad.” She leaned in closer. “There are stories about  _ us _ on there, too. Stories where you and I…”

At that Rey trailed off, her cheeks slowly going the color of an overripe tomato (or whatever an equivalent food would be in Star Wars land idk)

Now Ben was truly intrigued. “Stories where we… what, Rey?” He blanched. “Are they retellings of our fights across the galaxy? Are they stupid stories about my awful family? What kind of stories, Rey?”

“Some of them have fights in them, yes,” she said, very slowly. “Some seem to be fairly accurate retellings of things we’ve actually done throughout our lives.” She paused again, and her next words stopped his heart: “But most of the ones I’ve seen just… I mean, Ben, most of them just describe us having sex in wildly implausible settings.”

Ben couldn’t have been more horrified if he’d tried. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not.” She jabbed a finger at her datapad. “See for yourself.”

Ben looked at the screen and gasped at what he saw.

A list of nearly twenty-five thousand stories under the subheading  _ Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren _ .

“Unbelievable,” Ben breathed. He pointed at one at the very top that had words like  _ fingering _ and  _ daddy kink _ and  _ sugar baby _ underneath it. It had a bright bold letter  _ E _ right beside it, which Ben guessed meant the story was intended for  _ Everyone.  _ “And what do these hyperlinked words mean?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t read that one yet.”

  
“But you’ve read some of them?”

Rey nodded. “Some, yes.”

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Ben. It probably wasn’t one of his better ideas, but the author of this fanfic was desperately trying to avoid having to think about work for a little while longer and this premise amused the everloving shit out of her. 

So he was going to propose this mediocre idea to Rey and see if it could carry this story through a few chapters (or at least until the author could no longer put off doing her actual fucking job).

“So, I don’t really understand why people would write stories about us fucking and then post them here,” he began. “I mean, our sex, is pretty hot. But it’s not  _ that _ hot, you know? And while I’m definitely kind of mad about this, I’m also kind of curious about what whoever wrote these think of our sex life.” He peered at her. “Aren’t you?”

Rey nodded. “Yes. To both the sort of mad part and the kind of curious part.” She bit her lip again. “I’m also wondering if we could maybe get some… you know.” She shrugged. “Sex ideas?”

“Yeah, totally.” Ben jerked his thumb in the direction of the cockpit. “The Millenium Falcon should be good on autopilot for a while longer. Shall we get to reading?”

Rey smiled. Ben’s heart soared. She wasn’t unhappy any longer. He vowed to spend the rest of his life making her smile like this, if she’d let him.

“Yes,” she said. “Let’s. I know exactly which stories to start with.”

She clicked on the link that said  _ daddy kink _ , and turned to look at Ben again, her smile growing even wider.

**Author's Note:**

> should there be more of this? probably not but more may be coming all the same


End file.
